Lithium secondary batteries are widely used in various mobile electronic devices because of high energy density, long battery life and minimized pollution, among other factors. The electrochemical properties of lithium secondary batteries may be dependent on the type of material used for electrodes and electrolyte. Layered and spherical cathode mixed materials (e.g., LiNi0.5Mn0.5O2, LiNi0.8CO0.2O2, LiNi1/3CO1/3Mn1/3O2) may be incorporated in the lithium secondary batteries because of lowered costs and enhanced electrical properties. The methods of preparing such materials include solid phase and co-precipitation techniques. In some instances, the particle size and morphology may be difficult to maintain using the solid phase technique while the tap density may be too low using the co-precipitation technique.